A Second Chance To Make It Last SLOW UPDATES
by tattythomas
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO WHITE HORSE!*** Fabian finally finds Nina and tries to rebuild their friendship but would it be safer if he left? Can a horrifying event break them? or can they make it last this time? AU. Fabina in later chapters. T for later chapters. R&R! Sibuna! (Updates will be slow as I am very busy with school)
1. A Quick Catch Up

**Author's Note:** SEQUEL TO WHITE HORSE IS UP. Again, this is exactly what the name of the chapter says 'A Quick Catch Up'. Hope you like the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HoA. Just the plot-line is mine.

**A Second Chance to make it Last**

**Chapter 1 : A Quick Catch Up**

**Amber PoV:**

So here we are again.

Me, Mick and Fabian I mean.

We are sitting in a small cafe in central New York, sipping coffee and catching up on this week's gossip.

It's not as if we don't see each other every day, we do live in the same apartment complex after all, but it's kind of become a tradition that every Wednesday afternoon we meet at this cosy cafe after work to talk and grab something to eat.

You're probably wondering how we all came to live in New York in the first place.

Well the story goes a little like this:

* * *

About a month after Nina left, Mick got scouted to play football for a team in New York City.

I got overly excited when he told me that we would be moving to New York.

I mean, it has huge shopping centres with designer stores, yes, but it also meant that we would be one step closer to finding Nina.

You see, even though she had promised to stay in touch with me, she never did.

It was as if she had just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Fabian was going crazy not knowing what happened to her.

He was desperately searching for an address or number or something he could reach her with.

He didn't find anything though.

I felt so sorry for him.

He was so angry with himself, for doing what he did to her, and upset that he didn't know if he would ever get the chance to explain it to her.

Anyway, a week after Mick told me we would be moving, we packed up his truck, and my Porsche, and drove about 2500 miles north-west, give or take a few, to our new home; leaving Fabian behind in LA.

Jump forward about 2 months and you will find things were pretty much the same.

Us, Mick and I, living our lives in busy New York while Fabian was miserable and alone in Los Angeles.

He called every day, wanting to know if we had found Nina yet and every day he got the same answer.

We often told him that 'in a city this size, it is unlikely we will ever find her.'

He usually cried when we said that.

You could tell he was crying by the way he choked out 'Bye' and hung up quickly.

I hated myself because I knew my best-friend was in pain and there was nothing I could do about it.

I hated Nina for leaving and not giving him the chance to explain.

I hated Fabian for starting this in the first place.

I hated hating everyone.

I got over it quickly though; if we are going to find Nina, hating everybody is not going to help.

Skip forwards another month and you'll find Fabian handing his resignation paper into his boss, telling him that he is 'moving to New York to find the love of his life.'

Lucky for him his boss refused his paper telling him that they have 'just set up a new business in New York' and they 'need a manager to run the place.'

Fabian was promoted and two weeks later he was settled in the apartment across the hall from ours.

He went out looking for Nina every night but always came back empty handed.

It was almost unbearable to be _so close _to her but have no idea where she was.

In one and a half months not much has changed except Fabian does not go out every night now, he mostly goes every other night.

The nights in-between he spends in our apartment, discussing likely places for Nina to be.

It's actually getting kind of annoying.

I _know _he really wants to find her, I do too, but we all have our own lives to live.

Mick and I have a wedding to plan.

Fabian has a business to run.

Our lives can't revolve around finding Nina forever.

If we are meant to meet again, we will; but until then there's not much else we can do.

* * *

"Amber? Amber!" Mick shouts, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Huh? What?" I ask, whipping my head around, startled.

He laughs. "You were day-dreaming."

"Yeah sorry. I kind-of spaced-out y'know. Thinking." I reply absently, still half-way in my day-dream.

"About what?...Amber!"

"Sorry. Just life, y'know, how everything has changed in the past 7 months..." I trail off when I see Fabian staring out of the window, sipping his coffee silently.

I put my perfectly manicured hand on his arm.

"We will find her Fabian, I promise." He gives me a sad smile and nods.

"Well I'm finished," I say, pointing to my empty cup, "So I'm just going to go and get that milk and I'll see you both back at the apartment, yeah?"

"Sure Ambs, see you later. I love you." Mick kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you too boo." I call, as I weave in and out of the crowded coffee shop towards the exit.

Once I'm out in the humid street I hurry along, in the sea of people, to a little convenience store two blocks away.

It's there, when I step inside the cool, air-conditioned shop, that I see her.

She has her back to me, looking over a large selection of alcohol, but I _know _it's her.

I can tell.

Her hair is exactly the same as when she left all those months ago.

Waist-length, mousy-brown and frizzy because of the humid weather.

"Nina." I say, mostly to myself.

It's loud enough though because she spins around, toppling into the alcohol display and gripping onto one of the shelves to keep herself from falling over completely.

I gasp.

A sight of pure horror meets my eyes.

**Author's Note:** So there it is. Sorry if I messed up the tenses on the day-dream part, I have a habit of doing that. The next chapter is where the interesting parts begin. The next chapter probably won't be up until Sunday and I get 3-5 reviews. So until next time, Sibuna!


	2. What's Happened To You?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait guys, school killed me with essays last week but I'm back and here's the second chapter to 'A Second Chance to Make it Last'. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HoA. *Insert sarcasm here*but the incredibly creative plot line is mine.

**A Second Chance to Make it Last**

**What's Happened to You?**

**Amber PoV:**

_I gasp._

_A sight of pure horror meets my eyes._

"Nina, wha- what's..?" I stare at her, not believing that the person in front of me is really her.

Her once large, chocolate eyes are sunken, bloodshot and lifeless. They have dark purple shadows underneath them, a sign of sleep deprivation.

Her cheeks are hollow and her skin has a slightly yellow tinge to it.

She's lost weight too; she wasn't big before, only a size 10 (American size 8), but her clothes hang from her tiny body as if they are 3 sizes too big for her.

I have no idea what to say to her so I just stand there with my mouth hanging open.

"What are you staring at? Freak." She spits, turning back to the shelf and selecting a bottle of cheap vodka.

"Nina, it-it's me. It's A-Amber, from LA. Don't y-you remember me-e?" I stutter.

"No. I don't know anybody called Amber, now leave me alone." She snaps, pushing me out of the way to get to the cash register.

I blink back tears as she pays for the alcohol and storms out of the shop.

She doesn't remember me.

I never, ever, ever thought that she would forget me.

And the fact that she did hurts like hell.

I try not to let it get to me; telling myself it's the alcohol talking because from the looks of her, alcohol is a regular thing.

I quickly try to decide what to do.

I can either follow her and find out some more information; call the guys and ask them what to do or I can buy the milk, go home and pretend nothing happened.

As much as I want to choose the last option I decide to go with the first.

There is no way I am going to be so close and then let her get away again.

I leave the shop hurriedly without buying anything and the cashier gives me a dirty look.

I brush it off and once out in the street I scan the bustling crowd for a girl with frizzy, mousy hair.

I spot her about 15 metres in front of me.

I don't run to catch up with her instead I hang back, quietly following.

We walk for about half a block and then I see her crossing the road and entering an apartment building.

Running after her I get to the building in time to see the elevator doors slide close and the number 4 flash on the wall.

I sprint to the stairs and reach her floor to see her disappearing inside an apartment.

Slowly I walk down the corridor and stop outside the door a saw her enter.

_349._

_Apartment number: 349._

I raise my hand, as if to knock, but I quickly drop it back to my side.

I can't just knock, I mean, what am I going to say?

_Hi, I know you told me to leave you alone but I followed you here because we used to be best friends._

She'd think I'm crazy.

She'd slam the door in my face and probably call the cops and have me arrested for harassment and I happen to be too young and too pretty to go to prison.

Instead I get in the elevator and head back out into the street.

Across the road, directly opposite the apartment block, is a small cafe.

Having no other plan; I walk into the cafe, order myself a skinny latte and plop down at a table next to the large window which gives me a good view of who enters and exits the building opposite.

I look along the street and realize I am only a block away from our apartment.

_Please tell me Nina hasn't been living one block away all this time! _I think. _How could she have been so close and we've never seen her before now!_

Frustrated and confused, I turn by attention back the doors of the apartment building and sip my coffee, trying to get a hold on my emotions.

About 45 minutes later my phone rings and the caller ID flashes '_Boo x'._

Not in the mood to talk to him right now, I ignore his call and order myself a doughnut and another latte.

I finish picking the icing off the doughnut and my phone rings again.

This time the caller ID flashed 'Fabian'.

I hit the _ignore _button and stir sugar into my coffee.

Then _another call from Mick_

_Message from Fabian_

_Call from Fabian_

_Message from Mick_

_Call from Fabian_

_Call from Mick_

Of course I ignore each of these; I have nothing to tell either of them.

_Another message from Mick. _'Hey babe, why aren't you answering my calls? I'm really worried about you xxxxxx'.

_A call from Fabian_.

I quickly text Mick back, 'I'm Fine Boo xxxxxx', then switch off my phone and throw it in my bag, fed up of being bombarded with messages and calls.

I watch the entrance to Nina's apartment building for at least another two hours.

In that time I see many people coming and going; an old lady with a shopping bag; a tall, tanned boy who looks about 27; a short woman, in a black suit, carrying a briefcase; a fat, middle aged man wearing a gamers t-shirt.

The list is endless.

At about 7:00pm the waitress announces that it's closing time and she politely asks me to leave.

Now, with no excuse not to and a new-found sense of bravery in my stomach, I march across the street to the apartment block, into the elevator and push the number _4._

The doors slide open and I walk down the plain, artificially lit corridor towards her apartment.

I stop and, before I can talk myself out of it, I knock loudly on the door.

_No answer. Maybe she's gone out. _I tell myself. _Maybe I missed her leave._

I knock again.

Again; no answer.

_Well if she's out all the better for me._

I fish my purse from the bottom of my bag and pull out my library card.

_I don't know why Fabian made me even join the library. It's not as if I'm going to borrow anything from there._

Sneakily, I slip the card in between the door and the wall and wiggle it around a little.

_Bingo!_

I hear the lock click and the door swings open.

_I am so glad Mick showed me that in high-school!_

I step into the apartment and hear a faint snoring coming from the couch.

I flick on the light and search around for the source of the sound.

Picking my way through piles of dirty clothes and old pizza boxes I see its Nina, curled up, hugging the vodka bottle to her chest.

Gently I praise the bottle from her grip and go to empty its remaining contents down the sink in the kitchen.

The draining board is piled with dirty, unwashed plates and cups.

Along the counter are about 15 empty vodka bottles.

I shake my head and run a sink full of hot, soapy water.

_I can't believe I'm going to clean for you! I don't even clean for me!_

Once the dishes are washed and put away I search under the sink for a roll of black bags.

After finding some I begin piling bottles and cans into one and old take-out containers into the other.

Next I pick up the clothes from the floor and finding that some of them are male.

_So she has a boyfriend. Great._

Moving into the bedroom, picking up clothes as I go and tossing them into the kitchen, I see a half empty box of condoms on the bedside table.

_Well at least she's being careful._

I bend down to grab a sock from half-way under the bed and discover a stash of whiskey.

I shake my head again and pull 5 bottles from their hiding place.

I take the dirty clothes and the alcohol into the kitchen.

I put all the clothes in the washing machine and empty the alcohol down the sink, adding the empty bottles to the black bag by the door.

When her place looks reasonable clean I sit in the armchair next to the sofa, looking at her.

She is still curled up facing the sofa and I can't see her face; she's wearing a pair of grey sweat pants, which she has rolled up and a white long-sleeved t-shirt with sleeves than cover her hands.

I smile slightly because she looks just like I remember her; big, bushy hair, the same clothes.

At that moment she stirs and rolls over in her sleep, the hem of her shirts lift to reveal her extremely tiny waist.

I gasp in a mix of horror and shock.

_Omg!_

Her right eye is puffy and has a dark blue-black bruise encircling it.

Her top lip is thick and split on its left side.

Her torso is covers with bruises; new blue ones, dark purple ones and old yellowing ones.

I stroke her hair gently, fighting back tears.

_Nina, what's happened to you?_

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everybody who reviewed the first chapter, you all mean so much to me and without you there would be no story. Unless I get killed with homework again, 5 reviews until I upload. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sibuna!

**Shout-Outs:**

HungerGamesgal1234 for guessing correctly, here have a cookie.

Poemwriter98 for giving me the will-power to finish my English essay.

kswiftie13 for reviewing the first chapter twice.

Tcheshire for being the first reviewer and for just being generally awesome!

Everybody else who gave me amazing reviews.

COOKIES ALL ROUND!

**Answers:**

kswiftie13: you find out what Nina does in later chapters. Answering your second question would be too spoilery. But please know that I have BIG UNEXPECTED THINGS planned for this story.

Poemwriter98: answering your question would also be too spoilery.

HERE HAVE MORE COOKIES.


	3. This Is My Story

**Author's Note:** NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS SO QUICKLY!

**Disclaimer:** Still I do not own HoA, Just this plot line.

**A Second Chance to Make it Last**

**This is My Story**

**Nina PoV:**

I jolt awake; remembering the terrifying dream, from last night, vividly.

My eyes roam the dark room and freeze on a figure hunched in the armchair next to the couch.

My breathing increases rapidly until it's shallow and ragged.

Trying to calm myself I get up from the couch as quietly as I can.

_Please don't wake up!_

I begin to walk backwards towards the front door but I don't get very far because I trip on my too long sweat pants and go crashing to the ground.

_Please stay asleep!_

I see the figure stir.

_No!_

Sitting on the ground I pull my knees tightly into my chest, cowering with fear.

"Nina?" a familiar voice whispers; a voice I never expected I'd hear again.

I stop shaking a little.

"Nina?" the figure whispers again, flicking on a lamp.

"Amber!" I cry, launching myself at my blonde, British best-friend.

She pulls me into a tight hug as I sob into her shoulder uncontrollably.

"Shh, Nina, it's ok." She sooths, rubbing my back gently.

I can't calm down though; all the pain and grief and regret and reject, the emotions I've concealed so well for the past few months, come pouring out and it's hard to get a hold of myself because after all this time I'm finally with Amber again.

"You're here! I can't believe it! I mean you're actually here!" I bawl.

She just hugs my tighter, not saying anything.

Eventually I calm down enough to allow Amber to get a few coherent sentences out of me.

**Amber PoV:**

I sit beside her on the sofa.

"You want some coffee?" I ask.

"Sure but add half a mug of vodka?" she requests.

"Ok, Sure thing." I reply, playing along.

She doesn't know that this is now an alcohol free apartment.

"Here." I say handing her the 'Vodka' coffee and sitting back down.

"Mm...Thanks" she says, taking a long swing.

"What happened to a fresh start Nina?"

"I don't know." She snivels.

"I mean; when did you start drinking? What happened to your dream job? And how did you get all those bruises?"

She wraps her arms around her waist, hugging herself, saying nothing.

"You can talk to me Nina." I say, putting my hand on her arm.

She flinches slightly but nods.

"I guess I'd better start at the very beginning."

**Nina PoV:**

"Well I guess I started drinking the night I left.

I found an old bottle of tequila left from that party you had and I found that when I was drunk the pain of everything just seemed to vanish for a little while. You could say it was my own way of dealing with the past. Not a very good way I must admit but a way none the less.

Anyway all the way through college I was drinking about a bottle a night, sometimes more. I have no idea how I graduated. I had no energy, I couldn't concentrate on anything, I started missing deadlines...it was a nightmare.

Well, miraculously, I graduated and I had nothing to keep me busy so I started drinking more. I went for job interviews but being drunk in an interview is not the best way to get a job.

Thing started to spiral from there.

I couldn't get a job because I was always drunk.

I couldn't stay sober because the pain just came back and consumed me, making everything ten times worse.

Then one night I decided to go out clubbing.

I'd never been clubbing before and I totally didn't know what to expect.

Well I got to 'Below Zero' and sat by the bar for a while, just watching the crazy things going on.

After a while a man asked me to dance, he was tall, tanned, blonde and very hot.

It was my first offer all night and naturally I agreed.

We dance loads that night and I learned quite a bit about him.

His name was Zack.

He loved soccer and partying.

He was a journalist for a local newspaper.

He moved to New York looking for a way to escape his past.

We were so alike and I fell for him instantly.

He told me he was a regular at the club and I started going there more and more to meet him; maybe around 4 to 5 times a week.

I couldn't have been more stupid Amber.

After about a month I moved in with him.

I thought he was perfect.

And then I realised he isn't.

I discovered that Zack liked to party maybe a little too much.

He started to slap me if I said I didn't feel like going out.

Then he would come home drunk and beat me up for no reason.

I thought he was different!

I thought he might treat me right.

Treat me like a princess.

I should have learned from last time that I'm NOT a princess and my life ISN'T a fairytale!"

"What about the condoms in your bedroom?"

"I think we had sex a lot, I'm just so grateful that most of the time I was so drunk and couldn't remember it in the morning."

I see the look on her face, "Did he rape you?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so, well maybe. I don't know. I'm so confused. My life is so messed up.

I was so scared and I didn't know what to do.

I'm still scared.

Hell, I'm terrified. "

"Why didn't you just leave?" Amber whispers, tears running down her face.

"I was too scared. Besides I didn't have anything to gain by leaving. I'd lost everything.

My apartment.

My self control.

My dreams.

And most of all my best friends.

You, Mick and Fabian.

I just missed you guys like crazy and now—here—happy." I break off, sobbing. Amber, who is also sobbing, pulls me into a tight hug.

"You could have come home Nina." She chokes out.

I shake my head. "I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again."

"That's stupid! One of the main reasons we moved here was to look for you!"

"What?" I look at her, shocked.

"We moved here to look for you!"

"We? As in you and Mick?"

"Yeah, and Fabian"

"Fabian's here?" I feel my eyes grow wide and teary.

She nods and hugs me tighter.

"He's been looking for you even since the night you left."

I smile a weak smile.

"Amber, will you make me another coffee please? But without the vodka this time?"

She laughs a little.

"What?"

"I didn't put vodka in the last one. I drained all your alcohol last night."

I laugh a little too and she hurries off to the kitchen to pour me some more coffee.

"Nina." She says when she comes back, a steaming mug in her hand.

I look at her, interested by her tone of voice. "Do you think maybe Mick could come over?"

I close my eyes and breathe deeply.

_Calm Nina! This is Mick we're talking about! He's not going to hurt you! And defiantly not in front of Amber._

"Ok, yeah, why not?" I say, trying to be brave.

"Great, I'll just go and call him."

"Amber," I shout after her, "tell him not to bring Fabian. I'm not ready to face him yet."

She nods and pulls her cell from her bag.

Inside I'm petrified but on the outside I plaster on a fake smile, I've used so many times over the last 6 months, and pretend that I'm fine.

**Amber PoV:**

I switch on my mobile and see that I have 59 messages and 63 missed calls from Mick.

_Oops._

I quickly pull up his number and press dial.

(**A/N: **_**Mick: Bold/italics – **__Amber: italics_)

_Ring, Ring._

_**AMBER WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN GOING CRAZY WORRING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED FOR ALL I'D HAVE KNOW! WHAT'S GOING ON?**_

_Look I'm sorry, I can explain everything but first I need to know that you are alone._

_**Yeah, Fabian's in the bathroom.**_

_Ok, good. Well, you see, I'm at Nina's – _

_**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. At Nina's? Since When?**_

_Shh. I'm getting to that part! Just walk to the apartment building one block down and come to room 349. I'll explain everything there. Just make sure you come alone._

_**Ok, be there in 5. I love you Ambs.**_

_I love you too boo._

_**Bye.**_

The line goes dead and all I can do is wait for Mick to arrive.

**Author's Note:** ok so I hope you liked this sad-ish chapter. Trust me things are about to get A LOT happier from here. A LOT of FABINA friendship/fluff coming up in near chapters. 5 reviews until the next upload. SIBUNA!

**Shout-Outs **

Fabian57 for guessing about her boyfriend. Wow! Thank you! Talk tomorrow!

Kswiftie13 for guessing that she was being abused by her new boyfriend and for making the connection between the two stories.

HoAfreak3 for guessing correctly. I'm sorry I made you cry *Sad Face* Thank you for your awesome review.

SibunaFreak123 for following this story since the beginning of White Horse. You were my first ever reviewer. And I'm sorry I made you cry also.

ALL OF MY OTHER AMAZING REVIEWERS! ICE-CREAM ALL ROUND!

**Answers:**

Katniss500-sibuna: Thank You! And yes I did notice! *Smiley*

Yousmellsofruity: THANK YOU! That means so much! And yes she does. HERE YOU GET ICE-CREAM!

Ishy415: is she still the wrong person? O.o

KatnissAnnabethNina824: HAHAHA NERD FACE CAN'T GET ME BECAUSE I'VE UPLOADED! Talk to you tomorrow!


	4. I've Finally Found You

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own House of Anubis! I only own the plot line.

**A Second Chance to Make it Last**

**I've Finally Found You**

**Fabian PoV:**

"**Yeah, Fabian's in the bathroom."**

_Who's Mick talking to?_

I peer around the wall and see him with his back to me, talking into his cell.

"**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. At Nina's? Since When?"**

_Nina? Somebody's at Nina's apartment? OMG!_

"**Ok, be there in 5. I love you Ambs."**

_AMBER is at Nina's apartment? And Mick is going to meet her there?_

He hangs up and starts to pull on his jacket.

_Play it cool Fabian!_

I walk into the living room, "Hey mate, where you going?"

"Just out for a run y'know; I might stop in the gym on the way back so I might not be back for a couple of hours."

_Lies._

"Sure, see you later dude."

Mick gives me a cheery waves and leaves.

_Well have I got news for you Mr. Mick Campbell? There is NO WAY you're going to see Nina without me!_

I grab my jacket, from the back of the sofa, and follow Mick out the door.

* * *

We walk for a block and I see him enter an apartment complex.

I follow him inside but freeze in front of the elevators.

_I can't do this._

_If she wanted to see me she would have called. _

_Just face it Fabian, she never wants to see you again._

I sit on a hard, wooden chair in the corner of the lobby, half concealed by a giant Swiss-cheese plant, a mixed feeling of hurt, reject and longing deep in my stomach.

* * *

**Amber PoV:**

_Knock, knock, knock._

I get up from my position on the couch and stand protectively in front of Nina.

"It's Open!" I yell and the familiar figure or my fiancé strolls in.

"Amber! What's going on?" he asks, his eyes scanning the apartment, "I thought you said Nina was here!"

"Shh, Mick, don't shout. She is here." I say, stepping aside to reveal a very frightened looking Nina.

"Nina!" Mick gasps, running to her.

From the corner of my eye I see her shrink back into the couch, drawing her fuzzy blanket tighter around herself.

I step between them again. "Close enough Boo."

He looks over my shoulder, "Nina, what happened to you?"

"Amber can explain." She whispers so that is exactly what I do.

* * *

**Mick PoV:**

"Omg, I'm so sorry Nina. I had no idea!"

"It's ok."

"But I promise; I'd never hurt you Nina. You're one of my best friends!"

She gives me a weak smile, "I know."

_What a Sick, Twisted, Messed-up, Deranged Creep!_

_Just wait until Fabian hears about this! He is going to flip ou-_

"Fabian!" I shout without meaning to.

Amber gives me a puzzled look, "What about Fabian?"

"I think he heard us talking on the phone and I'm pretty sure he followed me here!"

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know. Outside maybe?"

"Call him." Nina murmurs from the couch.

"What?" Amber replies softly.

"Call him," she says, with more volume, "I want to talk to him."

"You sure?" Amber asks.

Nina nods and I whip out my phone, already scrolling through my contacts.

**Nina PoV:**

_Breathe Nina!_

I take a deep breath.

"It's going to be ok Nina; we'll be right outside ok?"

I nod, just as there is a timid knock at the door.

Amber wrenches it open and pulls Mick and Fabian out into the hallway with her.

I can hear them talking but it is too muffled for me to make out.

After a while, I see the door opening and the tall form of my ex-boyfriend shuffles inside.

"I'm so sorry" he whispers, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's ok." I whisper back, closing my own eyes.

"No it's not. I messed it all up!" he chokes out.

I don't say anything.

"She blackmailed me." He weeps.

I open my eyes and see him sinking to his knees, his head in his hands.

"I just wanted to keep you safe—you don't know what she's like." Sobs wrack through his body and my bottom lip begins to tremble.

_Don't you dare cry Nina!_

"Who?" I stammer.

"Joy," he cries, tears streaming down his face, "My ex. God I hate her so much!

She's a psycho!

She threatened you!

I just didn't want you to get hurt.

I know _I _hurt you but I thought I was doing the right thing.

I just made things worse though!

I mean, look what's happened to you!

Amber told me everything; about the alcohol, the college thing, about Zack—it's all my fault!

I promised I'd protect you but I didn't, I couldn't!

I failed you.

I'm not asking for you to forgive me and I'll understand if you hate me forever, I just need you to know that I am so, so, so, so sorry! I never wanted any of this to happen!" a fresh bout of sobs washes over him and I reach up to wipe the tears, that are falling thick and fast, from my face.

"I forgive you," I whisper, "And it's not your fault! Don't you dare even think that!"

"Yes it is."

I shake my head, "No its not." I say softly. "I'd like to be friends again." I give him a weak, watery smile and he stares at me with a disbelieving look in his eyes, his face read and puffy from crying.

"I'd like that too." He replies, returning my smile and sliding a little closer to the couch.

I instinctively shrink back against the cushions.

He notices my movement and slides back to his position by the door.

"Sorry."

I look at my hands, knotted together in my lap.

"I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place tonight." I look up at him, scared.

He must see the fear in my eyes because he adds "I mean you, Mick and Amber. It would be fun. We could watch a movie, order take-out; it would be just like being back in LA

"Yeah, sure. It sounds like fun." I say but the moment the words are out of my mouth my heart starts hammering against my rib cage.

"Great," he gives me a genuine smile, "I'll just go and ask the others." With that he stands up and goes into the hall to ask Amber and Mick about tonight.

_What are you doing Nina? You're just setting yourself to be hurt all over again!_

**Author's Note:** Well there's chapter 4! Now that they are friends again things begin to get happier. Hope I did this chapter justice. If you can spare a moment of your amazing lives then leave a review and then head over to my profile and check out my poll. 5 reviews until the next upload. Sibuna!

**Shout-outs/Answers:**

Fockey2727: well Fabina relationship won't happen for a while but there will be ALOT of really fluffy/flirty/friendship-y chapters coming up!

Kswiftie13: I never really thought about it because I didn't want this story to be a song-fic but now you mention it yeah, I guess it does. How was their first meeting? Did it live up to your expectations? *I hope it did*

KatnissAnnabethNina824: I KNOW, I WAS GOOGLING HIM IN FRENCH TODAY! You like my accent? O.O! really? o.O

TheWorldIsMyStage: Thank You so much! That means alot!

Teddy: Yep! :P

SabunaSweetiexox: Haha glad to know you like the story! Here have a cookie!

Jamber111: I don't know? You tell me(: aha thanks you for reading it!

sgc: thank you! and NEVER!(:

ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS – I LOVE YOU!


	5. Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:** Ok, sorry for the wait guys. Next Chapter is up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis.

**A Second Chance To Make It Last**

**Just Like Old Times**

**Fabian PoV**:

"Come in guys, make yourselves at home." I say, unlocking the door to my apartment.

"Yeah, Yeah. Save us the lecture mate, you say it every time!" Mick rolls his eyes and rushes straight past me to the fridge.

"Mick, have some manners!" Amber shouts after him.

"What?" he shrugs, his mouth full of apple pie.

I laugh and Amber huffs grumpily.

Leaving the door open I stroll over to the TV and turn on a music channel.

I turn to ask Nina if she would like a drink but I can't find her.

Backtracking I see her standing in the hallway, staring absently into the apartment.

"Hey, you coming in?" I call, breaking her out of her trance.

She looks at me and nods a little, cautiously stepping inside.

* * *

"But I want to watch the 'Notebook'!" Amber shouts at Mick 10 minutes later.

"We watched that last time! There is no way I am sitting through 2 hours of a sappy love story again! Why can't we watch 'The Grudge'?"

"Because last time we watched it I didn't sleep properly for a week!" she turns to Nina who is sitting, cross-legged on the floor, with her back to the couch. "What do you think Nina?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should watch something everybody will enjoy."

"Like what?" Amber and Mick say in unison.

She giggles and looks at me, "Do you still have that 'Shrek' DVD?"

* * *

"Here." I say, sitting down beside Nina and putting a bowl of popcorn between us.

"It's salted." I add when I see the questioning look in her eyes.

She smiles at me, "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered, you made it difficult not to." I chuckle, thinking about the fuss she made when I accidently bought here sweet popcorn instead.

She laughs as well and turns her attention back to the movie.

I lean back against the couch listening to Mick and Amber arguing about whether or not Princess Fiona is pretty.

I reach into the bowl beside me and my hand brushes against Nina's.

I feel her stiffen and I immediately pull my hand away.

"Sorry." I apologize quickly, looking at her thin face.

"It's ok." She replies, giving me a small smile and staring at me wide-eyed.

* * *

**Nina PoV:**

"That was a stupid ending!" Amber complained loudly once the credits had started rolling, "I mean she could have been beautiful forever if she had married that short dude! But no! Instead she marries the fat troll and becomes ugly forever! What was the point?"

"The point was true love Amber. She was in love and was prepared to do anything to be with him." I stop abruptly and think back to the time when I would have done anything for Fabian.

_That was then, this is now! You were a different person then Nina!_

"Anyway, Shrek is an ogre! Not a troll!" I tell her.

"Whatever." she replies, rolling her eyes.

I look at Fabian and we burst out laughing.

She huffs loudly, flips her hair and stalks off into the kitchen to find Mick who is studying a take-out menu.

This just makes Fabian and I just laugh harder.

"How've you been?" I ask, wiping the tears from my face and sitting down on the couch.

"I've been good, thanks. And you?" he replies, sitting at the opposite end.

"I've been better; what with...everything." Not wanting sympathy I turn the conversation back to him. "So, what brings you to New York City?"

I know Amber had said he was looking for me but I'm curious to see how he tells me.

"I got promoted. The company is extending across the country and they needed somebody to run the office in New York."

"Wow, congratulations!" I say, faking a smile.

_I can't believe Amber lied to me! I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe her! I can't believe I actually thought that Fabian might still love me._

_Stop it Nina! You don't care if Fabian loves you or not! He broke your heart! Anyway, you have a boyfriend!_

"So what about you little miss journalist? When's your first job interview?"

"I don't know; not yet though. I just want to get my life back on track before I start thinking about anything else."

"Seem fair." we sit for a while in a comfortable silence, listening to the music channel Fabian has turned back on.

"Yes! I've got it!" we hear Mick yell from the kitchen.

We lean over the back of the couch to look at him, "Got what dude?" queries Fabian.

"I know what I want from the take-out place!" he announces, looking please with himself.

Fabian looks at me and we burst into another round of hysterical laughing.

* * *

**Fabian PoV:**

"I'm so fuuuulllll." Nina exclaims from the couch.

"Me too!" adds Amber, who was sitting in Mick's lap on the floor.

"Haha, Joe sure does make a good pizza!"

"Mmhmm"

I turn to see Nina dozing on the couch.

"Awh, it's just like old times."

I look at Amber and then back at Nina.

_I guess she's right. Before she moved in, Nina always used to fall asleep at my apartment in LA._

I smile to myself, remembering the unbreakable bond of trust we used to have.

_I guess I destroyed that trust when I went along with Joy's plan._

She's was so scared when I first saw her again.

It hurt to know that she thought I would hurt her.

"We're going to go now." Amber whispers, interrupting my thoughts.

I look at Nina again and see that her breathing has slowed down and she is snoring softly.

I hear Amber and Mick gathering their stuff from the table.

I walk over to them, "But what about when she wakes up?" I ask, worried that Nina might flip out or something.

"It'll be ok Fabian; anyway we're right across the hall if you need us." Amber answers calmingly.

I nod and Mick and Amber let themselves out, whispering 'Thanks', 'Goodnight' and 'See you tomorrow.'

As quietly as I can I tip-toe into my bedroom and grab the blanket from the bed.

I then carry it back into the living room and lay it over Nina, tucking her in.

She sighs in her sleep and pulls the blanket tighter to her body.

And even looking the way she does, I've never seen anybody more beautiful.

**Author's Note:** Ok there it is. I quite enjoyed writing Mick and Amber in this chapter. Anyway review and let me know what you think! 5 reviews until the next upload.

**P.s:** Head over to my profile and check out my poll.

**Shout-outs/Answers:**

Kswiftie13: Haha well I haven't really thought about if I want to take it any further after this. I do know exactly where I'm going/where I'm going to end it though (: and I love your other idea! I'd love to try and write something for it, do you have a twitter?

Jamber111: No don't find a cure! (: I love that you're loving it!

Sgc: Fabina is coming, I promise. I just don't want her to completely forgive him straight away, I want to take them on an emotional journey first (:


	6. I'm Not Lying

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, this chapter was quite difficult to write.

**Disclaimer:** No, no, no, no, no, no. I do not own House of Anubis.

**A Second Chance to Make It Last**

**I'm Not Lying**

**Fabian PoV:**

_Be-be-be-beep, be-be-be-beep._

"To early" I grumble, turning off the alarm clock which reads 6:00am.

Rolling out of bed, I retrieve last night's t-shirt from the foot of the bed and tug it over my head.

I pad out in the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee, just like I do every morning before work.

I walk into the living room and kneel on the floor beside the couch.

"Morning Nines." I whisper, gently stroking her sleep-mussed hair.

_She looks so vulnerable and somehow younger, almost child-like._

Softly, my finger traces the deep purple bruise around her eye and trails its way down her cheek.

_Why would someone want so hurt somebody as sweet and caring as you?_

I lay my hand against her cheek and she leans into it, smiling slightly.

Thinking I have woken her I go to pull my hand away but she grabs it tightly, holding it against her face.

As if to confirm she is still asleep she begins to snore quietly.

I smile.

"You're so beautiful." I murmur, brushing my lips against a bruise on her forehead, almost as if to kiss it away.

"I'm so sorry, for everything."

Showing no sign that she will wake soon I carefully praise my hand from her grasp, finish the remainder of my coffee and hurry to shower before work.

* * *

45 minutes later I emerge from my bedroom; washed, shaved and dressed in my work suit.

I stand in front of the TV, watching the end of the morning news.

Nothing interesting happening really, just some boring report about something to do with some fashion designer; Amber would know.

I'm about to leave when I hear a small yawn from behind me.

Turning around I see Nina sitting on the sofa, rubbing her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asks groggily.

"Morning Sleep-head." I chuckle.

She jumps about a foot in the air and runs to hide behind the couch.

"Nina, it's just me."

She peeps over the top of the couch, "Fabian?"

"Yeah. It's just me." I repeat.

She stands up and I can see that she is visibly shaking.

"It's ok, Nina. _You're _ok." I make no move to approach her, worried that I might scare her further.

"I have to go!" she says hurriedly and frantically begins to look for her shoes and jacket.

"No, you don't. Stay for a while. I have to go to work but there's food in the fridge and coffee in the pot."

"No. I really have to go; but thanks anyway." She replies, her voice wobbly, as she pulls on her jacket and walks hastily out the door.

All I do is stare after her, wide-eyed.

* * *

**Nina PoV:**

As quietly as I can I slip into Zack and I's apartment, my heart hammering so loud against my rib-cage I swear the whole of New York can hear it.

The door shuts and the menacing _click_ echoes in my ears.

The apartment is dark and shows no signs of life.

I let out a long breath.

_Thank God he's not here!_

"You're home then." His low voice creeps through the shadowy apartment.

"Yeah." I squeak.

"Where've you been?" the voice asks.

"With a friend." I reply, trying to sound a bit more confident and a little less scared.

I see the silhouette of my boyfriend stumbling towards me through the gloomy apartment.

My knees start knocking together.

He stops directly in front of me.

I can smell the sweat on his body and stale alcohol on his breath.

Fear claws its way through me like a hungry predator.

Slowly, he leans in.

"You're lying." He breathes in my ear.

A shiver drops down my spine.

His hand collides with my cheek and I stagger into the cupboard, knocking the glass vase to the floor.

My cheek stings and my vision is blurry from un-fallen tears.

"Now look what you've done!" he shouts, grabbing my by the front of the shirt and throwing me across the room.

I crash into the dining table and two chairs clatter to the ground.

"Zack please." I beg as he advances on me again.

I try to slide under the table but he grabs my leg and yanks me out again.

Roughly he hauls me to my feet.

"I'm not lying." I say quietly.

"Shut up!" he snarls and shoves my shoulders.

I hit the wall and my head bounces against it with a sickening _crack._

"I'm going out!" he announces.

I slide down the wall and pull my legs to my chest.

_My safe position._

Ok so it's not really a 'safe position' but it makes me feel more protected.

He saunters out and slams the door, making the walls vibrate.

I sit, curled up, in that position for at least half an hour.

My head throbbing.

My cheek prickling.

Eventually I unfurl myself and crawl to the phone.

I pull a torn scrap of paper from my pocket and punch the numbers into the handset.

A very agitated voice picks up on the third ring.

**(A/N: **_**Amber-bold, italics : **__Nina-italics)_

_**It's 7:15 in the morning! Why are you calling me so early?**_

_Amber, help me. Please._

_**What's wrong?**_

_Amber, please come over. I really need you. _I cry into the phone.

_**Hey, I'll be right over. Give me 10 minutes ok?**_

_Ok. _

The line goes dead and I wipe the fallen tears on my shirt.

I crawl to the kitchen, my legs still too wobbly to stand, and search around for my only release.

Alcohol.

Finding none in the kitchen I crawl through to the bedroom where I discover a bottle of tequila in the top draw of the bedside table.

I go back into the living room and kneel right in the centre, among the broken fragments of the vase and the upturned chairs.

I unscrew the cap of the bottle and just as I am about to lift it to my lips Amber rushes in and swipes it from my hand, turning on a light as she goes.

She sets the bottle on the table and pulls me into a tight but calming hug.

"You don't need it Nina." she sooths "You're going to be ok. You don't need it. Everything's alright."

She rubs my back as I cling onto her like a lifeline.

**Author's Note:** ok so I wasn't particularly happy with the ending but, Meh! Hope you...liked...this rather sad chapter. 5 reviews until the next upload. Sibuna!

**P.S.** PLEASE check out my poll!

**Shout-outs/Answers:**

Sibuna-Girl99: well they won't be 'together' for a while but there is a lot of Fabina Flirting/Fluff/Friendship coming up!:)

Kswiftie13: I found you! I'm tattythomas, the same as my pen-name!:) I'll DM you about your suggestion?

FabianRutterFan: sauce?o_O and I Found You!:D

**ALL MY OTHER AMAZING FANS/REVIEWERS! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! HERE HAVE CUPCAKES!**


	7. I'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long guys. Sorry if its rubbish it's like 1:00am here!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House Of Anubis or any of the characters. Well Zack is mine but you catch my drift.

**A Second Chance to Make It Last**

**I'll Be Fine**

**Nina PoV**:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* One Week Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Amber asks, leaning against Mick's truck.

"I'm sure, Ambs. I lived with him for 6 months before you found me, I can look after myself. Anyway, he's hardly ever home anymore!"

"But are you sure?"

"Yes Amber, now go! I'll be fine!"

"But Sanda Cruz is such a long way away! And we'll be gone for a week! What if you need me?"

"It's _Santa _Cruz! And it's not that long; you'll have great time! Everything is going to be fine."

"But you'll call me if anything happens right?"

"Yes, I'll call you anyway."

"You Promise?"

"I promise."

I laugh at how worried she is and she frowns at me.

"What?" I ask, still laughing.

"I'm going to miss you!" she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Can't-Breathe-" she releases me; "You're going to watching Mick play football and do some serious shopping! You're acting like you're never coming back!"

At this moment Mick heaves Amber's massive glittery suitcase out of the building and into the back of his truck.

"Wow that thing is heavy." He mutters to himself. "You ready to go babe?" he asks, getting in the driver's side of the truck.

She looks at me and I nod.

"I'll see you in a week." She says, pulling me into another tight, but quick, hug.

I laugh and nod again, pushing her into the truck.

Mick pulls away, tooting the horn with Amber hanging out of the window, waving.

I laugh, yet again, and wave until they are out of sight.

I stroll back along the street, towards Zack's apartment, in a particularly good mood.

I dawdle; enjoying the sun, browsing shop windows, etc.

By the time I reach the apartment I am grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" a drunken Zack slurs at me the moment I step through the door.

"Just life, I guess." I shrug and walk into the kitchen, desperately craving a mug of steaming coffee.

"I know what's going on." He glares at me.

I look at him, confused. "Know about what?"

"You and Scott!" he shouts in my face. I take a step back and my back presses against the counter next to the sink.

"Who?"

_What the hell? I don't know anybody called Scott!_

"Your boyfriend!"

"You're my boyfriend! I don't even know anybody called Scott!"

"Liar!" he spits, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and thrusting it at me.

I take it, my hands shaking.

I unroll the paper ball and see that it is actually a photo of me and Fabian.

Kissing.

It's from a date we went on 7 months after we started dating.

My heart throbs painfully in my chest, remembering that day perfectly.

Pushing all thoughts of Fabian from my mind, I flip the photo over and see the words '_Nina and Scott3' _scrawled across the back, followed by last Tuesday's date.

"Where did you get this?" I ask quietly.

"SO IT'S TRUE!" he screams, ignoring my question. "YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!" before I can answer he reaches behind me.

I freeze; my mood from 10 minutes ago has completely vanishes, replaced only with a dreadful fear.

"What are you-" Before I can finish I see a flash of silver and a searing pain burns across my forehead, just above my left eyebrow.

I cry out and raise my hand to my face.

It comes away hot, wet and red.

_Blood._

I jerk my knee into his mid-section and push him backwards.

He stumbles and doubles over.

I run but he lashes out with the knife, catching my right thigh; slashing through my jeans and flesh.

I scream as a red, hot fire blazes down my leg.

I can't think about it though.

I stagger towards the door, my mind focusing on only one thing.

_Getting out._

I crash into the door and fumble with the lock; my bloodied fingers sliding over the cool metal, unable to maintain a grip on it.

I can hear his heavy breathing behind me.

The lock turns and I wrench the door open but not before I receive another long gash from my shoulder to my elbow; the knife slicing through my thin shirt like butter.

I stumble out into the hallway.

Not waiting to see if he is following I race as fast as I can along the corridor to the elevator.

* * *

Once out in the street I stumble towards the once person I know will help me.

_Fabian._

I push my hand against my forehead, trying to stem the flow. It doesn't work though. The blood runs, thick and fast, down my face and drips in my eye and mouth.

I try to ignore the concerned looks I am getting from passersby, keeping my mind firmly set on making it to Fabians.

_Half a block._

_Quarter of a block._

_Up the elevator._

_Down the hallway._

I fall into his apartment door; weak with pain, blind from the blood, dizzy from the motion.

I sink to my knees and bang the door with all the strength I can muster, crying out his name.

"Fabian? Fabian, please, open up. Fabian!"

_No answer._

"Fabian!" feeling my strength drain from me I sit and lean against his door, my eyes fluttering closed.

_I'm going to die._

From far away I hear an angelic voice call my name.

_This must be heaven. _I tell myself, smiling.

The angel calls my name again.

_I could get used to heaven._

Something grabs my shoulders and shakes me roughly.

_Hey! Stop it! Leave me alone! I want to hear my angel again._

And I do. It's telling me to do something. I can't make out what though. It sounds like '_look at me, please, open your eyes.'_

I try but my lids feel heavy and leaden.

I try harder, desperate to please my angel.

My eyes open slightly and I see Fabian's face with a worried expression etched upon it.

He breathes out and audible sigh. "Nina! Thank God! I thought you were-"

He stops abruptly and pulls his white t-shirt over his head. He scrunches it into a ball and begins to dab at the wound on my face tenderly.

"You're going to need stitches." He tells me, worry and fear present in every word.

Carefully he scoops me up off the floor, trying not to jostle my leg or arm to much.

I bury my head into his shoulder and let my eyes slide shut for a second time.

* * *

I don't remember much about being in the hospital just a lot of bright white light, doctors hurrying about in scrubs and the strong smell of disinfectant.

I remember the sting of antiseptic as my wounds we cleaned, the strange tug at my skin.

Most of all I remember the angel whispering thing like _'It's going to be ok'_ and '_I'm going to kill him'. _

Best of all I remember his hand clasped tightly around mine the entire time.

* * *

The first thing I am aware of is movement.

I am moving.

I blink slowly and see that I am in the passenger seat of a car.

Turning my head to the right I see Fabian in the driver's seat.

He glances sideways at me and smiles.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're awake"

My head pounds as I try to remember how I got here.

"What happened?" I say with a heavy, sleep-ridden voice.

"Zack." He spits with enough venom to kill a herd of elephants.

The events of that day come flooding back to me and I gasp. Shocked that Zack could do such a thing. I mean, I know he has an issue with violence but I never thought he would be capable of something like that.

A single tear escapes my eye.

"Nina it's ok. Everything fine." He says in a comforting voice.

"It's not." I cry. "Moving to New York was supposed to be a fresh start, a clean slate. I messed everything up though! What's to stop me moving away again? That's what I should do! It would be better for everyone!"

"Me. I'd stop you. You have to stop running away Nina. It doesn't solve anything! I won't let you run this time! Not after I've just found you again." His voice is forceful and I don't have the heart to argue today.

I sniffle, "I don't have anywhere to go though. I can't go back to Zack's and Amber is in Santa Cruz for the week."

I play with my hands, trying to hold back a flood of tears.

"You can stay at mine. I have a couch you can use." His voice is final, his words more of a demand than a question.

"Mmm" I breathe, fog clouding my brain, my eyelid suddenly extremely heavy again.

"Go to sleep Nina." He murmurs. "We can talk tomorrow. I'll always be here for you."

I can't answer because I have let the dense fog take hold and drag me back into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:** Well there it is guys. My longest chapter of this story so far. Hope it was ok. And I know you all want Fabina so the next chapter is a FABINA CHAPTER!;D 5 reviews until I upload! I LOVE YOU ALL! Sibuna!

**Shout-Outs/Answers:**

Karaliza76: I won't!:D Haha he will don't worry!;D

Kswiftie13: Fabina in the next chapter!;) Awh, thank you!:D

Jamber111: GOOD!:3

Katniss Annabeth Nina 824: Are you hyper?;D

FabianRutterFan: Awh Thanks!:D I DON'T MIND YOU SAYING IT EVERYTIME!:3 PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!:3 I want them back together too but as I say in like every answers thing 'they will not get back together straight away, I want to take them on an emotional journey first':D

TheWorldIsMyStage: 1) She lived there. 2) Zack was her boyfriend. 3) I wanted her too ;D


	8. Thank You

**Author's Note:** I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO EXPLAIN, IT WOULD TAKE TO LONG. JUST KNOW THAT I FEEL TERRIBLE! Anyway, here is the next drastically overdue chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis, if I did season 3 would already be out and they would be filming season 4!

**A Second Chance to Make it Last**

**Thank You**

**Nina PoV:**

I open my eyes, sleep still cloudy my brain, making the world blurry.

I squeeze my eyes shut and re-open them slowly.

The fog clears from my brain and I take in the features of an unfamiliar room.

A dimly lit gold lamp with and white shade.

Hundreds of DVDs sit on a shelf, by the door.

A light-wood, acoustic guitar rests in the corner.

_This must be Fabian's bedroom._

I smile and relax back into the soft, cream pillows, trying to drift back to sleep.

I'm almost there when I loud _crash_ sounds from the other side of the bedroom door causing me to jump and sit bolt upright.

Instantly, I become aware of a dull ache in my leg, arm and eye and the events of yesterday come flooding back.

I squeeze my eyes shut again and push the heels of my hands against them, until I see stars; as if I am trying to push the memories to the back of my mind.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and shakily push myself to my feet. When I'm sure I won't fall I limp into the kitchen, staying near the wall in case of wobbly incidents.

I walk past the couch and see that it is made up with a variety of blankets and pillow.

Making it to the kitchen without falling I see Fabian grumpily shoving pots and pans back into the cupboard, muttering curse words under his breath.

"Hey" I say quietly.

He jumps and bangs the back of his head on the counter. "Shit!" he shouts, rubbing the sore spot and standing up.

"Sorry." I apologize. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, really. You want breakfast?"

I nod, suddenly starving.

"You didn't have to do that." I say as Fabian begins to mix the batter for pancakes.

"Do what?" he questions, looking puzzled.

"You know, sleep on the couch." I gesture towards it.

The worry disappears and he smiles a little, "It was no problem; and do you think I would actually make you sleep on the couch after everything that happened yesterday? You needed rest and comfort not a night on that lumpy old thing!"

Without thinking I wrap my arms tightly around his waist.

I feel him tense but eventually he relaxes and hugs me back, drawing circles on my back with his finger.

It's the first time we've hugged since I left, six and a half months ago, but it feels exactly like a remember.

Tight, warm and safe.

"Thank you." I whisper into his chest.

He doesn't reply. He doesn't need to; instead he just hugs me tighter.

* * *

"Waduhyuhwantadotudayh?" Fabian asks, shoving the last pancake into his mouth.

I raise an eyebrow, "Huh?"

He swallows and laughs, "I said, 'What do you want to do today?'"

"Oh! I don..." I yawn mid sentence, "Sorry, I don't really mind. You decide."

"Well, you still look like you could do with a few more hours sleep so how about we just watch a movie?"

I burst out laughing and he gives me a puzzled look, "I didn't think it was that funny." He mumbles.

"No it's just, all we ever seem to do is watch movies!"

He starts to laugh with me, "Yeah, you're right but seriously; do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure; why not?" I grin at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking 'Valentine's Day'. I know you love that movie."

"YES! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CAN WE WATCH THAT?" I shout, jumping out of my chair and dancing excitedly around the kitchen, knocking the chair over and bumping into the fridge which makes me wince in pain.

"YES!" he shouts back, chuckling at my enthusiasm. "I'll get the movie, you get the popcorn." He adds, dumping the breakfast dishes into the sink.

* * *

20 minutes later we are both sat on the couch, in front of the TV, snuggled up under blankets, watching the best movie ever.

I don't really know when it happened but by about half way through I am lying with my head in Fabian's lap.

I can feel him absent-mindedly twirling a lock on my hair round and round his finger.

I smile to myself, thinking about how easy and relaxed things are between us.

I expected him to be guarded and distant but instead he welcomed me back into his life with open arms and in a way I'm grateful for that.

I will not fall in love with him again though!

Love only leads to heart break and I don't know if I could survive that..._again_...

"Fabian, why do you even have this movie?" I ask, genuinely curious.

I feel his body vibrate with silent laughter before he answers me, "You left it at my place and I was afraid to bin it in case you ever wanted it back. You know how you reacted when I binned that CD Amber bought you!"

"Yes, well you should have asked me first!" I say, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"You told me you hated it! You said it was the worst thing you had ever heard!" but I can hear he is laughing.

"Yes I know! But Amber bought it for me and she wanted to listen to it on one of our shopping days! I had no idea what to say so I told her that 'a bear broke into our apartment and used all out CD's as Frisbees'... she believed me too..."

"Omg! Hahahahaha! A bear? Seriously?"

"It was the only thing I could think of..."

He laughs again, making me giggle. His laugh is contagious.

We lapse back into a comfortable silence and I drift off to sleep.

**Fabian PoV:**

I hear her breathing slow which tells me that Nina has fallen asleep.

I brush her hair away from her face and carefully ease my body from under hers, trying not to wake her.

"I'll be right back." I whisper, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Swiftly I pull on my jacket, grab the keys from the table by the door and head out into the balmy summer air.

**Author's Note:** So, What did you think? Where's Fabian going? Leave your thoughts/predictions in a review. I personally thought this chapter was not bad but what do I know? 3/5 reviews until I update. Once again I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter! Sibuna!

**Answers:**

Forbiddendawn: Awh thank you!

DMonsterz: I won't you probably thought I'd left you but, I'M BACK NOW!:D

Kswiftie13: Aha I'm looking forward to writing Amber's reactions! I will message you when I get around to writing your suggestion!:)

FabimAnubiAwiftie4eve: Well, he's not actually an angel...obviously, but she is so...out of it... she thinks he is an angel.

Katniss Annabeth Nina 824: Haha! I haven't had the chance, I've been so busy! But as soon as I start summer break I will be on Skype almost every day!

Jamber111: hehe, thanks!:D

TwinkleRose: THANK YOU!

FabianRutterFan: Thank You, if nobody was reading I wouldn't be writing and I love writing for you guys! I'm so glad you agree with me!

Daughter of Hades 14: I can't say too much but yes, Zack will be back.

Katniss500-sibuna: Nope, sorry, I need him for later chapters! But you may beat him with crowbars or baseball bats or anything else that takes your fancy! Thank you!

**Shout-Outs:**

Sibuna-Girl99  
Karaliza76  
SibunaFreak123  
Teddy 1000year1  
SabunaSweetiexox  
Jade  
Forbiddendawn  
DMonsterz  
Kswiftie13  
Yousmellsofruity  
sgc  
carcar15  
Katniss Annabeth Nina 824  
Jamber111  
TwinkleRose  
FabianRutterFan  
Daughter of Hades 14  
Percebeth lover 400 HOA  
katniss500-sibuna  
IheartFabina  
hoas superfan  
Naza-Pazz


	9. Past and Present

**Author's Note: **I'M SO SORRY! I WAS ON HOLIDAYS WITH NO INTERNET!:( I ONLY GOT BACK TODAY!:( PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! Here take these *Gives virtual cookies as peace offering*

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own HoA!

**A Second Chance To Make It Last**

**Past and Present**

**Fabian PoV:**

I stand outside his apartment, twirling the key between my fingers.

_I hope he's here, I really, _really_ hope he's here._

I roughly shove the key in the lock and push the door open.

Stepping inside, I am overcome with the stench of stale alcohol and tobacco.

I put my hand over my nose and mouth to try to stop the horrid smell polluting my airways.

It doesn't work, though, and I sigh in disgust, scrunching up my nose at the overall state of the apartment.

I pick my way through the empty beer cans, unwashed clothes and old take-out boxes.

Once in the bedroom I find Nina's suitcase stowed on top of the wardrobe.

I haul it down and throw it on the bed.

I unzip the top and hastily rummage around the forgotten things at the bottom of the case.

_A toothbrush, an odd sock, a photo album, a pair of thongs..._

_Hang on a second..._

I extract the photo album from the clutter and lay it flat across my palms.

One of _my_ photo albums, I wondered where this had disappeared to.

Slowly I open the cover and stare at the first photo, painfully reliving the memory of our weekend break to Vegas.

_Why does she have this?_

_How does she have this?_

_I thought she hated me?_

I flick through the rest of the album and find that two of the photos are missing.

_Huh?_

I close my eyes, thinking about the life Nina and I had together.

Suddenly I snap the album shut and toss it back into the suitcase so rapidly you would swear it was on fire.

I shake my head, trying to clear out all the emotions that are currently running through it.

I'm not here to reminisce about the past.

* * *

I throw her duffle bag on the floor, next to her suitcase by the door.

There is a clattering and I see something slide under the sideboard.

I get down on my hands and knees and grope around under the sideboard for the cause of the noise.

My hand slides over something smooth and cold and I close it around the object.

I pull the object from its hiding place and hold it up to the light to examine it.

I instantly recognize it a knife; a knife with dried blood crusted along its blade.

_Why the hell has Zack got a bloody knife under his sideboard?!_

Just like that something clicks into place and I drop the knife, anger coursing through me, causing my hands to shake.

Without any warning the apartment door swings open and standing in the doorway is who I can only guess to be Zack.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouts, eyeing me up and down. My hands ball into fists at my sides, my body vibrating with sheer despise. "I asked you a question. I suggest you answer it before things get messy." He slowly advances on me, a glint of menace in his eyes.

"I'm Fabian," I spit at him, "Fabian Rutter."

He squints his eyes as if concentrating hard on something.

He pulls a folded piece of paper from his pocket, which looks creased like it has been scrunched up quite a few times, quickly unfolds it and holds it up in front of him. I realise that, being too small to be a piece of paper, the thing he is holding is a photograph. I can see words scrawled across the back but they are too small for me to read.

He looks from the photo, to me, to the photo, to me.

_What the hell is he doing?_

After what seems like hours of 'the photo, to me' he finally growls, "No! Your name's Scott!"

"NO! My name is Fabian! God, do you think I don't know my own name?!"

"If you're lying to me I swear-" he breaks off mid-threat, his eyes flickering to the knife beside me.

For a second I think I see worry present in his eyes but, before I can decide, it's gone, the menace returning.

"Get Out." He breathes. "I know why you're here, so just take her stuff and go; before I change my mind."

I march past him, sling the duffel bag over my shoulder and drag the suitcase out into the hallway.

I walk a couple of steps before I turn to face Zack who is leaning against the doorjamb. "You stay away from her. I swear, if you ever go near her again I will personally rearrange you face." With that I turn on my heel and storm down the hallway, hearing the door slam shut behind me.

* * *

**Nina's PoV:**

I wake up to a bright, afternoon sun shining through the open window.

"How long was I asleep for?" I ask Fabian.

When I get no answer I sit up and scan the seemingly empty apartment.

"Fabian?" I call, in case he was in the shower, or something, and didn't hear me the first time.

Again, no reply.

I sit up and turn of the TV and DVD player which is currently stuck on the 'Valentine's Day' menu screen.

I push myself up off the sofa and do a quick tour of the apartment to make sure Fabian's not hiding under the bed or anything like that; not that I know why he would be anyway...

Satisfied that he is defiantly not at home I pull on a jacket, over of Fabians too big t-shirts and Flip-flops and limp out into the corridor.

I stumble into the elevator, what with these massive flip-flops plus my injured leg, and slam my hand on the 'ground floor' button.

My hands grip my thigh as it starts to throb and shake painfully.

I start to worry, thinking about all the terrible situations Fabian could have gotten himself into, maybe he's been run over, maybe he's been mugged, maybe he's being held hostage and tortured somewhere.

I force myself to stop thinking the worst and try to think of a rational explanation instead.

He probably just needed some milk.

The doors of the elevator slide open and I limp out into the lobby, burying the pain in my leg, determined to find Fabian.

I get halfway across the lobby and I feel just about ready to collapse.

Just seconds before my leg gives way I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me and pulls me into an upright-standing position.

"Where were you?" I whisper; burying my head in his chest, knowing who it is before he even speaks.

Keeping one arm wrapped around my waist, he turns me slightly and gestures to the cups on the reception desks, "Getting us coffee," he replies, "I run out after breakfast."

I narrow my eyes, studying him. No way did he just go out to buy coffee.

As if reading my thoughts he sighs and shows me a suitcase and duffle bag on the floor behind him. "I also went to pick up your stuff from Zack's apartment. The hospital gave me the key yesterday; it was in your jeans pocket. I thought it was for the best since you are NEVER going back there again!"

"Thank you" I answer, relieved I now have no reason to go back there.

"Come on, let's go get changed." He says, motioning to the receptionist to help carry the luggage and coffees.

"For what?" I ask, as he guides me back towards the elevator.

"I'm taking you out tonight." I open my mouth to protest but he holds his hand up, silencing me. "Before you say anything, it's not a date but you really deserve a nice night out with your friend."

"And who might that be Mr. Rutter?" I ask, grinning from ear to ear.

"Me silly!" he laughs, the elevator starts to ascend.

I laugh with him but the laugh quickly dissolves, "But, what about my leg? I can hardly walk."

"You'll be with me, it'll be fine. I promise nothing will happen to you."

My grin returns and I lean into him slightly. "Ok."

**Author's Note: **Ok so there's the next chapter! Hope you liked it; I'm a little rusty with my writing. I have something big planned for the next chapter;) please tell me what you think is going to happen in a review! Her outfit is on my profile!:) The next chapter should be up by Wednesday at the latest! 4-7 reviews until it is uploaded. Sibuna!:)

**Answers:**

FabianRutterFan – YOU LUCKY, LUCKY PERSON! Thank you! That means so much!

SibunaChika1227 – All in good time my fellow Fabina lover

JackieLoves1D – Thank You! I have really enjoyed writing it so far!

Fabinalover – well you're 1/4 right:)

Jamber111 – aha thank you!:)

Karaliza76 – well...you know Amber;)

Fabina11 – Thank you! Yes, read to find out!;)

**Shout-Outs:**

SabunaSweetiexox

FabianRutterFan

SibunaChicka1227

JackieLoves1D

Kswiftie13

Katniss Annabeth Nina 824

IheartFabina

Daughter of Hades 14

Fabinalover

Jamber111

Ishy415

Katniss500-sibuna

Sgc

Naza-Pazz

Lover-Bug

Karaliza76

Call Me I Am

Guest

Fabina11


	10. It's Not A Date

**Author's Note:** As promised, here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it! (P.S. if you haven't listened to Taylor Swift's new single get your arse on YouTube and search 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' Pronto!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House Of Anubis but I do own the plot line!:)

**A Second Chance To make It Last**

**It's Not A Date**

**Nina PoV:**

"Nope...Too short...No sleeves. Urgh, this is hopeless! Fabian I have nothing to wear!" I complain loudly so he can hear me through the loud music and closed bedroom door.

"Nina, you'll look good in anything." He shouts back.

_Thanks Fabian, very helpful._

I plop back down in front of the suitcase and continue pulling the contents from it, then tossing the items aside because I don't like them.

"Urgh."

I'm about to give up completely, and tell Fabian to forget about it, when I pull a black, one sleeved dress from the pile.

I hold it up to my body and hobble over to the full length mirror on the wardrobe door.

_Hum...not bad...not to short, it should almost cover the bandage on my leg...and the sleeve will cover the bandage on my arm..._

Deciding to wear that, I toss it onto the bed and rummage around the duffle bag for my royal blue ballet flats.

I slip them on and before I walk five steps my leg starts shaking painfully.

I collapse onto the bed and rip the shoes from my feet, lobbing them across the room in frustration.

I hate Zack! I completely, utterly hate him!

* * *

Just as I am applying a final coat of lip-gloss my mobile begins blasting out my ringtone.

Checking the caller I.D. I sigh and click 'answer', turning my iPod speaker down at the same time.

**(Nina-Bold : **_Amber-Italics)_

"**Hey Ambs"**

"_Why haven't you called me? You said you'd call me every day!"_

"**Sorry, I've been busy; it just completely slipped my mind. Plus it's only been two days!"**

"_Nice to know you forgot your best friend *Huff*!"_

"**I could never forget you Amber! I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all."**

"_Like What? Is everything ok?"_

"**Yeah, everything's fine." **I hate lying to her but if I tell her the truth she'd be on the first plane home (as Mick's truck wouldn't be fast enough). **"Anyway...How's Santa Cruz?"**

"_Omg! It's amazing! I found this gorgeous little boutique! We have to go shopping there for the wedding!..." _after a while it just sounded like noise but I let her babble about how hot Mick looks in his football kit and many pairs of shoes she bought on their first day there.

"**Look Ambs, I don't mean to be rude but I really have to go." **I say, cutting her off in the middle of some big story where a guy had asked for her number and Mick and broke his jaw bone. **"Fabian's taking me out for dinner tonight."**

Realizing my mistake too late, I hear massive squeal from the other end of the line.

"_OMG HE ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE? AWH! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? WHERE'S HE TAKING YOU? I BET IT'S SOMEWHERE ROMANTIC!"_

"**AMBER! It's not a date! We're just going as friends. I'm wearing that black, one-sleeve dress you got me last year and as for where he is taking me, I have no idea."**

"_That dress looks so good on you! Look, call me as soon as you wake up tomorrow! I want details! If I haven't heard from you by 11am I'll be knocking on your door first thing the following morning."_

I let out a small laugh, **"Yes Mom!"**

"_Don't use that attitude with my young lady!" _she scolds, trying to sound stern but failing; resulting in both of us breaking out into fits of laughter.

As soon as I control myself enough to speak a few coherent words I say, **"I love you Ambs, I'll call you tomorrow."**

"_You'd better! Have fun tonight babe, you deserve it."_

"**Bye."**

I hit the 'End Call' button, a grin plastered across my face.

* * *

**Fabian's PoV:**

"Nina, are you ready?" I shout, rapping on the door with my knuckles.

"Yeah" she calls back but not opening the door.

"Shall we go then?"

"No" My brow furrows in confusion. I thought she wanted to go out tonight.

"What? Why not?"

"You'll laugh at me"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I look stupid!"

"I won't laugh, I bet you look lovely" What is she wearing that's making her so self-conscious?

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She opened the door and stared at me, daring me to laugh.

My eyes slide down her body, she looks amazing!

She has started to put some weight back on so the dress isn't hanging off her body and her cheeks have become less hollow. You can barely see the stitches above her eyebrow because she has styled her fringe in a particular way. Her tights mask the tiny sliver of bandage that is peeking out from under her dress; you'd only see it if you knew it was there. Altogether she looks healthier, more natural. She looks more like my Nina.

My eyes travel to her feet and I see and old pair of beat-up, blue Converse laced tightly upon them.

I bite my lip, the corner of my mouth pulling up, as she continues to glare at me.

"You look gorgeous, Converse and all." I compliment, slipping my arm around her waist and steering her out of the apartment door, flicking the lights off as we go.

* * *

**Nina PoV:**

"Fabian this is amazing!" I whisper as a waiter leads us to a table, for two, against the wall.

He pulls my chair out for me and I sit down.

"Look at you being all sweet! Guilty Conscience?" I question, grinning up at him.

He gives me a small smile but sits down, in the seat opposite me, without replying. I think I hit a nerve...Oops...

"Can I get you some drinks?" a young, dark-haired, olive-skinned, female waitress asks chirpily in her thick Italian accent, her pen poised about a small notepad.

I grab the drinks menu from the centre of the table and try to make sense of the Italian words that crowd the page.

From the corner of my eye I see the waitress checking out Fabian and batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

_Urgh! She is such a slut! _I think to myself, taking an instant dislike to her.

"I'll have a beer, please." He tells her, smiling at her.

"Una birra." She says with her stupid Italian accent, smiling back and jotting it down on the notepad.

I slam the menu on the table and they both turn to look at me.

"A mineral water." I say through gritted teeth.

"Un acqua minerale" she says, showing off with her Italian words. She picks my menu up from the table and takes Fabian's from his hands, brushing his hand with hers as she does.

Jealousy pangs at my heart. _Stop it! _I tell my brain! _You have no right to be jealous, you're not dating him and this isn't a date! He's a free agent and can flirt with whoever he wants. Remember what he did to you! You don't even like him that way! You swore off men after Zack!_

She sashayed off to the kitchen, swinging her hips as she went

"What's wrong with you?" he hisses across the table.

"She was totally into you and you were totally flirting back!" I hiss right back at him, unable to retain my 'rational' thoughts.

"I was not!" he defended, "Why?" he added with a smirk, "You jealous?" he winked at me.

"No!" I lied, my cheeks flushing red. God, I hope he didn't notice! "It's just that you are supposed to be making me feel better! Not hooking up with our waitress!"

"Yeah you're right." He replied sincerely, though flashing me another smirk and waggling his eyebrows; leaving me thoroughly confused.

* * *

The rest of our night turned out pretty well, he didn't flirt with the waitress, I didn't stop smiling and I have to admit the food was delicious.

The now disgruntled waitress, from the lack of Fabian's attention, placed our coffees down in front of us and gave us the fakest smile I have ever seen. Well guess who wasn't getting a tip? She stalked away without a backwards glance.

"You really do look gorgeous tonight Nina." He says in a quiet voice, gazing at me from under his thick, dark lashes.

I smile shyly and he tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I blush furiously and look over his shoulder, immediately noticing a gathering in the entrance.

"Fabian," I whisper, looking back at him, "there are two police officers by the door and they keep looking over here."

"Relax Nina," he breathes, taking my face in his hands, "there are loads of people over here. It has nothing to do with us."

I nod, getting lost in his deep blue eyes.

He starts leaning towards me.

_Oh god! He's going to kiss me!_

I should push him away, tell him I can't do this but I am transfixed by his eyes.

_What am I doing! This shouldn't be happening!_

Our lips are an inch apart and I can feel his warm breath caressing my face.

My heart smashes against my ribcage as I eagerly await the pressure of his lips on mine.

_Just one more centimetre-_

"Fabian Rutter?" a deep voice asks from beside us.

I hear him sigh and he pulls away, dropping his hands from my face.

I should be relieved but all I can feel is the bitter taste of disappointment deep in the pit of my stomach.

I turn to see who rudely interrupted out moment to see it is one of the officers I saw by the door two minutes ago.

"Yes?" Fabian answers him, a puzzled look clear upon his face.

The officer hauls Fabian from his seat and in one swift movement has his hands behind his back and locked in handcuffs.

"I am arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder."

**Author's Note: **aha sorry for the cliffy but I've got to keep you interested ;) Please tell me what you thought of this chapter; Were you surprised? Did you like the phone call with Amber? Personally this was my favourite chapter to write so far! So you know, I have nothing against Italians or their accents, I just thought it worked in this case. Nina's outfit is on my profile. 4-7 reviews until I upload – (new chapter SHOULD be up before Saturday but no promises, I think I'm going to be quite busy this week). Sibuna!

**Answers:**

SabunaSweetiexox – haha, sorry for making you worry! Thank you!

DMonsterz – Nope I didn't die but I couldn't wait to get back from holidays write more for you guys!

Ishy415 – You and me both hon!

Kswiftie13 – hehe, I've missed your amazing reviews! Well, you were almost right;) bet you didn't expect the ending though?:)

**Shout-outs:**

Karaliza76

SabunaSweetiexox

SibunaFreak123

Fabian4ever143

DMonsterz

Artist98

Ishy415

Katniss Annabeth Nina 824

Sgc

Houseofanubisfan2

Kswiftie13


	11. I Didn't Do It

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait :(

**Disclaimer: **House Of Anubis does not belong to me

**A Second Chance To Make It Last**

**I Didn't Do It**

**Fabian PoV:**

"I didn't do it!" I say for what seems like the hundredth time tonight.

Why didn't anybody believe me?!

I didn't even touch that bastard Nina used to go out with and then, halfway through our non-date, the fricking police come bursting in and drag me to the station for trying to kill him! Then the police got all shirty with me for being confused as hell and asking who I was supposed to have tried to kill.

The police officer sitting opposite me in a small, stuffy interviewing room narrows his eyes and stares straight at me.

"So you keep saying." The officer replies in a gruff voice.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose trying not to snap back some rude remark which would probably get me into even more trouble.

I slowly open my eyes and look back at the pudgy face of the officer.

"Is my girlfriend here?" I know Nina isn't really my girlfriend but it's too complicated, and personal, to explain to this officer who obviously couldn't care less.

"Your girlfriend?" he raises a bushy eyebrow.

"Yes, my girlfriend!" The officer shrugs his shoulders and starts whistling a merry sort of tune.

"God damn it!" I slam my hand down on the small, wooden table, causing it to shudder from the force. "Just answer me will you? Is my girlfriend here? Is Nina Martin here?"

The office stops whistling and turns to glare at me.

"Yes, she's here. She's been here all night."

I sigh audibly, "Can I see her?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. Can I see her, _please?_"

"_No_. Any person who is currently under questioning is not to have any contact with friends or family." I feel his eyes study me as I take a couple of deep breaths to compose myself. Seriously, what does he think I'm going to do? Make up some ridiculous cover story and ask her to back me up? I didn't do it for Christ's sake! "I'm sorry" he adds, the hardness in his eyes softening a little.

I squeeze my eyes tight shut and pray that this is all a nightmare.

* * *

Three hours and another fifty thousand questions later I am finally allowed to talk to Nina, given that there is a police officer present all times.

I stare at the mouldy grey walls of the cell I was lead to after they had finished interrogating me, listening for the footsteps that will announce Nina's arrival.

I must have spaced-out because suddenly there is a loud scraping noise and the cell door swings open.

Nina, still wearing last night's clothes, is ushered inside by a tall, dark haired police officer who locks the door behind her.

I can see the officer standing directly outside the door through its small, barred window.

"I didn't do it." I say, desperate for her to listen to me. She quickly looks at the ground but not before I see hurt and disappointment flash across her face.

"Nina, I didn't do it, I swear. Please, you have to believe me." I crawl over to kneel at her feet, my eyes begging her to listen. A memory flashes into my vision, making me momentarily dizzy; a memory I've tried so hard to forget; a memory from that night, all those months ago, when I went to Amber's apartment to beg Nina to forgive me.

I push the memory back into the darkest place in my mind, mentally pad-locking it into an old, wooden chest and throwing the key into a pool of lava.

That was then. This is now.

"I didn't touch him. I wanted to; I really, _really_ wanted to but I didn't. I knew you'd hate me if I hurt him but now I'm wishing I at least broke his nose or something! At least then I would be here for doing something to him! I promise you that I'm telling the truth, please, please, please believe me."

I put my head in my hands, determined not to cry or continue babbling.

I feel her kneel in front of me and gently prise my hands from my face.

"I believe you." She whispers, pulling me into a tight hug. "You couldn't do something like that."

"Thank you." I mumble into her shoulder.

"I'm going to get you out of her, I promise."

She squeezes me tightly for a few seconds then swiftly stands up and exits the cell, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Nina PoV:**

I limp down the brightly lit corridor, wiping a tear from my eye and smudging last night's mascara across my cheek.

I step out of the station and an unusually cold wind, for mid-June, howls through the street, causing me to shiver.

I wrap my arms around myself, hail a cab and tell the driver my destination.

I'm getting Fabian out of that cell and nobody is going to get in my way.

* * *

"Wake up." I hiss at Zack who is currently asleep in hospital bed and wired up to some kind of bleeping machine.

Slowly, he opens his eyes and stares at me, that irritating smirk playing across his lips.

God, I want to slap it from his face so badly.

"Hello there Nina, don't you look beautiful." I bite the inside of my cheek. I will not rise to the bait. "I'm sorry about your date. I heard it was cut short."

"Now listen here Weasel, I know Fabian didn't touch you and if you think you're going to get away with this you've got another thing coming!"

"Oh really?" he laughs. "And what are you going to do about it? You have no evidence to prove Fabian's innocence plus they found his finger-prints on the knife handle."

"I'll go to the police and tell them everything you did to me." I snap back, desperate to show him that he doesn't hold all the cards.

"Ha. And do you really think they are going to believe you? You can't prove anything; they're just going to think Fabian did it."

"Why are you doing this Zack?" I whisper, "I don't understand."

And emotion I interpret as fear crosses his face but he quickly composes himself just as the loud _di-ding_ of a bell sounds, announcing the end of visiting time.

"See you in court." He says in a low voice.

I huff and push out of the room, slamming the door as I go.

**Author's Note: **Poor Fabian, how is he going to get out of this one? Leave me your predictions in the reviews :) I hope this was ok, I found this was a very hard chapter to write, it's a kind of filler chapter. Sorry for any in-accuracies; I've never been to prison!:) Next chapter will be up when it's ready and I have 3-5 reviews. Sibuna!

**Answers:**

**DMonsterz – **No problem:) sorry for the wait on this chapter :)

**SibunaFreak123 – **thank you! I'm sorry, please forgive me?:(

**JustineHoA – **Thank you!:) yes, yes it is:/

**SibunaMe – **aha, I'm sorry about that. I tend to leave cliffies if I know I won't be uploading for a while:) I'm sorry if I killed you because of the wait:( you want a cookie?

**Shout-Outs – **

**DMonsterz**

**Kswiftie13**

**HopeSibunaFabinaForever**

**SibunaFreak123**

**SabunaSweetiexox**

**Fabina4ever143**

**Karaliza76**

**Katniss Annabeth Nina 824**

**JustineHoA**

**Sgc**

**FabianRutterFan**

**Houseofanubisfan2**

**SibunaMe**


	12. Fabian Got Arrested

**Author's Note:** Ok, so, I'M BACK! Well for now anyway. I'VE MISSED YOU ALL! Sorry for the extremely long wait guys, school's been killing me:/ I should be doing Welsh homework now but I thought you guys deserved an update. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, House of Anubis is not mine!

**A Second Chance to Make it Last**

**Fabian Got Arrested**

**Nina PoV:**

12 hours later I'm still pacing around Fabian's living room, occasionally kicking the couch etc.

The apartment is a complete mess but I haven't been able to find the heart to clean up. There are clothes all over the bedroom floor, cups and plates scattered around and the floor could do with a mop/vacuum but at the moment all I care about is getting Fabian back.

"This is hopeless" I scream in utter frustration. I've been trying to think of something that will get both Fabian and I out of the mess and I've come up blank every time!

Zack's right. I can't go to the police and tell them about what he did to me. I can't prove anything and Fabian would probably get the blame! Fabians already admitted that he was at Zack's apartment yesterday. He's already admitted that he had handled the knife.

I have exactly one and a half hours to prove Fabian's innocence and if I can't come up with something in 12 hours I'm pretty sure I won't come up with anything in one and a half.

It's over.

Zack's won and there's nothing we can do about it.

"NO!" I shout suddenly, slamming my hand down on the kitchen counter and stamping my foot like a child. "I won't let him win! Not this time!"

I begin pacing again, though faster this time so it's a cross between a fast walk and a slow jog. If anybody walked in they would think I've completely lost it...only nobody is going to walk in because the only person who has a key is currently lock up in some stinking cell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I scream, pulling at my hair as my eyes tear up in frustration.

"Nina?" a voice I recognize all too well shouts. "Nina, Open this door right now!"

"Shit Amber!" I run to the door and fling it open, babbling my apology before she can begin the rant that I know is coming.

"Omg Amber I am so sorry! I really did mean to call you and tell you everything but it completely slipped my mind. I've just had a really hectic 24 hours it's just that...stuff...happened." I finish lamely.

Her eyes grow wide and she puts her hand on her hip. Oh god, here we go...

"Nina Martin! I have left my fiancé in Santa Cruz, been on a plane for 10 hours, almost missed my change-over flight because I could decide whether to by the Jimmy Choo's or YLS', a tramp touched my leg in the airport because he 'thought my tights looked soft' and I had to get a taxi here because I didn't have my car and the driver kept looking at me in his mirror! I thought you were dead and all you say to me is 'stuff happened'! God you'd better start explaining because I did not go through all of that just for you to tell me that 'stuff happened'!"

I stare at her for a moment and see that she is 100% serious.

"Fabian got arrested." I say as emotionlessly as I can.

"That's not even funny Nina." She says, glaring at me.

"I'm being serious Amber." My eyes begging her to believe me.

"No. Fabian did not get arrested. I mean what did he do? Return his library book a day late? Pfft." She rolls her eyes impatiently.

"He's been accused of attempted murder." I whisper to the floor, studying a small hole in the wall which looks oddly like a cow.

"Are we talking about the same Fabian?" I nod slightly and pull at the sleeve of my t-shirt. "You'd better tell me the whole story right now! I want a detailed account of everything that happened since the day I left!" she grabs my arm and drags me into Fabian's apartment, plonking herself down on the couch and pulling me down next to her.

"Ok, well it started like this..." I tell her everything, about Zack abusing me, about how Fabian took me to the hospital and insisted I say here with him, about the date with the skanky waitress, the almost kiss, the police officers barging in, the moment in the cell, my visit to Zack at the hospital, everything. She doesn't interrupt; she just sits and listens patiently, which is quite strange for Amber.

"...and now I have," I check the clock next to the TV, "43 minutes to come up with a way to get Fabian out of this and I have no idea what to do." I take a deep breath and wipe a stray tear from my cheek.

"Awh! You were totally going to kiss in the restaurant!" I raise my eyebrows and throw her a look which reads 'are you serious?'

"Sorry. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this! When we spoke last night you told me you were fine."

"I didn't want to ruin your trip you sounded like you were having such a good time and I didn't want you worrying about me. I was going to tell you when you came back, I swear."

"I knew I shouldn't have left you here, alone, with that psychopath!" she mumbles more to herself than to me.

"It's not your fault Amber. You didn't know this was going to happen." I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a tight hug.

"What are we going to do Nina? We can't leave him there, he's innocent! Plus he'd never survive prison." She says into my shoulder.

"I know but I've been trying to think of something all day, we're not going to come up with something in 40 minutes."

She pulls away from my embrace, stands up and skips into Fabians bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I call after her.

"Finding you something to wear!" _CRASH! BANG!_

I sigh and follow her into the bedroom to find most of the DVD's on the floor rather than on the shelf, the wardrobe doors thrown open and my suitcase upended next to the bed. Oh well, a bit more mess isn't going to hurt.

"What the-"

"Ugh, his room is such a mess." I laugh and shake my head as most of it is her fault.

She plucks a pair of his jeans up off the floor and something flutters from one of the pockets.

"What's that?" she asks as I snatch the item from the floor and examine it.

A wide grin spreads over my face. "Fabians alibi. You're a genius Amber, I have no idea what you were thinking but scratch that plan! Do you think you can get us to the station in 35 minutes?"

"Definitely!" she shouts, sprinting from the room, "Let me just grab my keys!"

**Author's Note:** Well there's the next chapter. Hope it was ok as I'm kind of out of practice:/ I'll try to update more often but I cannot promise anything, I'll update when I can. 1-3 reviews for an update. Sibuna!

**Shout-Outs:**

BigBieberRhinosaur

SibunaMe

SibunaFreak123

Jamber111

ForceFreakLeia13

From Anonymous

Guest

Alexis4736

Kswiftie13

FabianNina4eva4568

HOAAmfieLuver

Houseofanubisfan2

Sgc

Naza-Pazz

FabianRutterFan

Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina

Beautyandbeast


	13. Hurry Up!

**A Second Chance To Make It Last**

**Hurry Up!**

**Nina PoV:**

We throw ourselves into Amber's Porsche and before my door has even slammed shut she its tearing out of the parking lot.

She swings onto the main road, slows the car to just above the speed limit and turns on the radio. 'Standing in the Dark' by Lawson starts to play and she warbles out the lyrics along with the song. I love Lawson but sitting here listening to Amber belting out this sad, depressing song while our best friend is locked in a prison cell is really setting my teeth on edge.

I switch the radio off, mid-song, and she throws me a death glare.

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

I roll my eyes. "You know you have this really fast car that daddy bought you?"

"Yeah…"

"And we are rushing against the clock to save our best friend from prison?"

"Yeah…"

"THEN WHY ARE WE ONLY GOING 40Mph?!"

"Actually I'm going 43 Mph. That's 3Mph over the limit." She huffs and turns the radio back on.

"Please will you just drive faster Amber? We have…19 minutes before Fabian is likely to get years in prison and I can't let that happen! This is my fault, he so doesn't deserve this!" I grip the slip of paper tighter in my hand and my nails dig into my palm.

"Fine but if I get a ticket you are paying for it." I give a nervous laugh as I watch the needle of the speedometer creep up the dial towards 60Mph.

* * *

As the seconds tick by I realise we only have 3 minutes to get to the station. My breathing starts to become a little ragged and my hands shake as I fear we won't get there in time.

"Breathe Nina! It's just along the next block, we'll get there!" Amber says as she swings the car around the corner.

Suddenly she slams her foot on the breaks.

I stare out the windscreen and see a blur of flashing red and blue lights blocking the road. I can vaguely make out the shape of two cars, which have collided, through all the smoke.

"No, no, no, no, no." I shout and I tear my seatbelt off.

"Hang on, I'll just turn around and drive the other way." I hear Amber say. Even though she is sitting right next to me her voice sounds like she is talking through a phone with extremely bad reception a hundred miles away.

"There isn't time!" I scream as I hurl myself from the car and sprint as fast as I can towards the station.

I risk a look at my watch.

_90 seconds. Tick._

My leg begins to throb painfully but adrenaline pumps its way through my veins as I push myself to go faster.

_60 seconds. Tock._

The world seems to go quite except for the blood pumping in my ears and my Converse slapping against the uneven sidewalk.

The hanging sign for the station gets nearer and the only thing that keeps me pushing through the pain is the thought of getting Fabian out of that hell hole. I clutch the paper even tighter in my hand and focus on what I need to do.

_30 seconds. Tick._

I drag oxygen in and out of my lungs as the air burns my throat. I cough a little trying to exhale a little of the smoke. Unfortunately it also clouds my vision and a particular uneven part of the sidewalk sends me sprawling to the ground. I land awkwardly on my ankle and my hands acquire a few scrapes and grazes.

_15 seconds. Tock._

I snatch the slip of paper from the ground (thank god it's not a windy day!) and push myself to my feet. I ignore the shooting pains in my leg and ankle and sprint the final 10 meters to the station.

I rush up the marble steps and fling open the heavy, wooden doors.

"I've got it!" I cry as I fall to my knees in front of a large oak desk, gasping for breath and completely overwhelmed by pain and adrenaline, "Fabian Rutter's alibi." I manage to say before the whole world goes black.

* * *

The first thing I am aware of is that somebody is holding my hands. No. Two somebodies are holding my hands. The hand holding my left is small and smooth and grips mine tightly. The hand holding my right is large and calloused and our fingers are interlocked with the thumb rubbings slow, calming circles on the back of my hand.

My eyes flutter open and I see a pair of dark chocolate brown ones, full of worry and concern, staring back at me.

"Fabian!" I cry as I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into a bone-crushing hug, oblivious to the other person in the room.

"Hey." He whispers in my ear.

"What happened?" I ask as I pull away and register where I am.

The hospital.

With Amber sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I don't know the whole story but from what I've heard you burst into the police station shouting something about an alibi for Fabian Rutter." He grins at me as he says that. "Then you collapse before anybody can ask you any questions. Everybody rushed over to help you just-"

"Just as I burst through the door!" Amber chips in. "They then asked me who I am and what we were doing there so I explained everything about finding an alibi for Fabian and rushing straight here before it was too late. I also might have let slip about Zack being a freaking psychopath and hurting you. Anyway they tested the validity of the receipt we found, got the cashier it to confirm that Fabian has been there on that day at that time and they released him!" She beamed at me.

"Thank god you bought coffee on that day!" I whispered hoarsely, my throat to dry to speak properly.

"Yeah and thank god I didn't throw away the receipt! Who would have thought something so trivial could be the difference between prison and freedom?" he grins at me and squeezes my hand.

"So what about Zack?" I ask Amber.

"Well the police have arrested him and as soon as he gets out of hospital it's straight to a prison cell for him! The police need to come and take a statement from you, me and Fabes and then it's likely that Zack will be charged with GBH with intent and perverting the course of justice. Then there will properly be a big trial in a couple of months' time and he will loses and go to jail and he will never bother us again." She smiles at me and I laugh at how excited she is getting at that thought.

I sigh and lay back against the pillows thinking that everything might just turn out ok. I mean I have Fabian back, Amber by my side and Zack most likely going to jail. What could possibly go wrong from now on?

**(Rather Long…) Authors Note: **Ok I am so sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if this chapter is rubbish; my brain just doesn't want to function normally tonight! This chapter really didn't work out how I wanted it to but oh well! I might re-write it in the future.

So you know this is NOT the end of the story! Here's what's coming up in the rest of the story: WAY more Fabina romance, Mick and Amber's Wedding, A trip back to Santa Cruz for the whole gang, more Fabina romance, A surprise visit from an old friend, A romantic weekend break to Europe, A devastating event that will test Nina and Fabian to the limits, Yet More Fabina Romance and A truce with an old enemy.

Leave me any predictions or in the reviews as they make me smile!:) if you have any ideas, message me and I will see if I can work them in!

I will try to update soon but as you know school means that I cannot promise you anything:/

**Answers:**

**Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina – **Sorry it took so long to respond, I hardly ever go on facebook:/

**BigBieberRhinosaur – **I hope you feel better now! (You definitely should, it's been over 2 months…)

**Kswiftie13 – **I've missed your amazing reviews! They make me smile!:) sorry the alibi reveal was so rubbish, that was not at all how I planned to do it:/

**Houseofanubisfan2 – **thank for being so understanding! I hate neglecting my writing but I've had so many exams to study for over the past two months and now I have a week of mocks to study for at the beginning of February! I hate school!:(

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**BigBieberRhinosaur**

**Naza-Pazz**

**Sgc**

**FabianRutterFan**

**Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina**

**Beautyandbeast**

**YouGiveMeMyPerfectDay**

**Kswiftie13**

**Houseofanubisfan2**

**ForceFreakLeia13**

**Hipster5ever**

**Karaliza76**

**SibunaFreak123**


End file.
